Is Konoha part of the Seven Continents?
by iciclefangAJ
Summary: I was an orphan at age 4. A man told me that my parents died in the Kyuubi attack. I asked him what the Kyuubi was. He laughed at me. I lived in Konoha. Funny how I don't recall that being part of the seven continents.
1. Chapter 1

I was a simple baker. But now, I am a florist.

...

I died of a heart attack in my past life. Too much stress the doctors said. But I knew better.

...

I didn't think much of this new life. To me, it was a new world, new chance.

They called me Midori.

...

I grew up with a passion for green. Green tea, green mochi, green apples, trees, just green in general.

It was no wonder that I ended up as a florist. After all, green was Nature's color.

...

I was an orphan at age 4. A man told me that my parents died in the Kyuubi attack. I asked him what the Kyuubi was. He laughed at me.

...

I lived in Konoha. Funny how I don't recall that being part of the seven continents.

...

I ran away from the orphanage. The matron was too mean to me. She said I wouldn't have a chance in life and would die. Funny how I proved her wrong.

...

A branch struck my eyes. I can't see.

...

In the forest I met a man. He called himself Tobi.

But I knew he was lying. Nobody names a child Tobi. It's a terrible name.

I tell him that. He laughs and instructs me on how to survive.

...

Tobi says he has to leave now. He promises that he will come back soon.

I know that he is lying.

* * *

 **Hallo...**

I tried my hand at typing a small prologue on a person that is reborn into the Naruto world, but doesn't know anything about it. Please tell me if I should continue or not. I'll work on the Fairy Tail story soon.


	2. What is a Kyuubi?

Everyone's life is currently being written down as it happens by an author. How else would the world keep track of everything? You know how there are different types of authors? Well, my author just had to be a fanfiction writer.

* * *

It was your average day at Otaku Bakery in Taiwan. Me, Samantha Joa your everyday Asian had started it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not Japanese, but Taiwanese. I discovered anime at a young age, causing me to wear thick glasses. At Otaku Bakery I had the occasional Tokyo Ghoul fan, NANA fan, or Pokemon fan. Several customers came in requesting a Naruto themed sweet, but I never watched Naruto.

When I heard it was about ninjas I immediately chose not to watch the anime. If I saw an anime, I became a full-on character from the anime. I did not want to be known as a weeabo though. Funny how that would lead to my deaths... At the end of my ordinary day, I closed up shop and left. While I was whistling through the night, I was a block away from my apartment when a car with an orange jumpsuit on it zoomed past me.

I could've sworn that I saw the Japanese words for fishcake on it. And we were in TAIWAN.

* * *

As I closed my apartment door, I was met with the sight of a boy with bright yellow hair wearing an orange jumpsuit. I fainted.

Turns out that it was a heart attack... I blame Kira. (Death Note reference!)

* * *

My eyes opened.

"We are here today to participate in the funeral of Samantha Joa age 25. She sadly died of a heart attack caused by stress. In a will left by her Joa wrote, '...' "

I wonder why they didn't mention the blond boy. I blacked out once more.I woke up to a milky dark abyss.

* * *

"Welcome to your death Samantha Joa! I am here to write about your new life!"

Wha?

"My name is IciclefangAJ and I have chosen you to reborn into the world of Naruto as Midori. Good Luck~"

"I never even watched Naruto though!"

"Ja ne!"

* * *

It turns out that I was reborn into a new world as a child named Midori. Thank god I wasn't a boy. I didn't remember the first 2 years thanks to my infant brain. I think I should be mute. Learning how to speak a new language is difficult. But I recognized that the new language here was Japanese seeing as I was in Naruto. Now, I should be around the age of 3.

Have I mentioned that Midori means green? No wonder I've been so attracted to green now. I've been going around hugging trees, climbing trees, eating grass, mochi, and dango. All green of course. Who would I be if I didn't appreciate my namesake? I think I'll be a florist this time around.

I still don't know what my birthday is though which is a bummer. In the future I won't know whether or not I should eat grass cake! Maybe I'll eat it everyday... Everyday can be my birthday then!

I think I'm gonna go climb a tree and then stare at the view. As I climbed up the tree I could feel the ground shaking. I wonder what's going on? I think I'm just going to continue climbing this tree. I finally reached the top of the tree! I feel like I'm the king of the world!

I looked at the view and it was not pretty, not at all. There were beautiful red and orange streaks in the distance. Oh. I think it's a fire.

 _NO SH*T SHERLOCK!_ (I apologize younger viewers)

Wait what?

 _I haven't managed to connect with you yet. It's IciclefangAJ. Now go! The story's pace is too slow!_

The message stopped. I guess I should listen to her then! I climbed down the tree as fast as I could with my small bare fists. As I ran back to my home, I realized that my new home in this life was up in flames. N-no... This can't be happening. I fell to my knees, sobbing desperately as I heard the screams of my new parents screech throughout my mind.

 **This is your fault!**

 **Save us!**

"P-please stop," I cried, holding my head between the palms of my hands. "I didn't want this!"

A man picked me up by the back of my shirt. "Kid! What are you doing here! You should be on the other side of the village!" He didn't give me time to speak as he magically teleported away with me with him.

"Matron! Take care of her for now!"

With that, he magically teleported away once more leaving nothing behind.

* * *

"You're an orphan now," a metal headband rested on the head of a man. "Your parents died during the Kyuubi attack."

"What is a Kyuubi?" I asked.

He laughed and spit in my face.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be longer, I promise! Flames are welcomed because I want to know how to improve my writing. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
